Irgendwann
by Colera
Summary: Mit einem leisen Quietschen stieß der junge Mann das rostige Tor auf. Einen Augenblick verharrte er und ließ seinen Blick über den Friedhof von Ottery St. Catchpole schweifen. - Songfic mit "Nur zu Besuch" von den Toten Hosen


A/N: Mir gehört weder "Nur zu Besuch", das gehört nämlich den Toten Hosen, und die Zwillinge gehören sowieso Rowling, sonst wäre Fred nicht tot.

* * *

**Irgendwann**

Mit einem leisen Quietschen stieß der junge Mann das rostige Tor auf. Einen Augenblick verharrte er und ließ seinen Blick über den Friedhof von Ottery St. Catchpole schweifen. Es war vollkommen ruhig, kein Windhauch bewegte die goldenen Blätter an den Bäumen um ihn herum, kein Igel, keine Amsel wühlte das trockene Laub auf. Die Abendsonne tauchte alles in warme Farben, die aber nicht über die kühle Herbstluft hinwegtäuschen konnte.

Er wickelte sich fester in seinen Umhang und trat einen Schritt auf den sauberen, kiesbestreuten Weg. Er schlenderte wie ziellos an den Gräbern entlang, bog bald hier auf einen Seitenweg ab, schwenkte bald dort um eine laubbedeckte Ecke.

Es war nichts weiter zu hören als das Knirschen unter seinen Schuhen. Die Stille wurde nur einmal durch einen aufgeschreckten Meise durchbrochen, die über seinen Kopf hinweg flog. Er blieb stehen und blickte ihr hinterher, bis sie auf der nächstgelegenen Buche landete und zwischen den Ästen verschwand. Er bewegte sich auch noch nicht, als es schon längst wieder still geworden war. Er stand noch immer halb umgedreht zu der goldgelben Buche; man hätte glauben können, er wäre nur eine Wachsfigur, eine Statue, die jemand dort zurückgelassen hatte, wenn seine blauen Augen nicht in der untergehenden Sonne kaum merklich gefunkelt hätten, deren roter Schein die Wirkung seiner feuerroten Haare noch unterstrich.

Schließlich nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug und schien sich zusammenzunehmen. Langsam drehte er sich wieder um und ging, ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken, seinem Ziel entgegen, ein wenig schneller als zuvor.

_Immer wenn ich dich besuch,  
fühl ich mich grenzenlos  
Alles andre ist von hier aus so weit weg_

_Ich mag die Ruhe hier  
zwischen all den Bäumen  
Als ob es den Frieden auf Erden wirklich gibt_

_Es ist ein schöner Weg,  
der unauffällig zu dir führt  
Ja, ich hab ihn gern, weil er so hell und freundlich wirkt_

"Hey", sagte der Rothaarige leise, als er vor dem Grabstein stand, den er gesucht hatte. Er bedachte den weißen Stein für eine Weile mit einem sanften, liebvollen Blick. Ohne seine Augen abzuwenden, beugte er sich dann hinab und legte ein kleines Bündel Herbstblumen neben die anderen mehr oder weniger alten Blumen. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück.

Er betrachtete die Inschrift eine Weile schweigend, dann begann er plötzlich zu reden:

"Ich weiß, ich war schon lange nicht mehr hier, aber Mum macht sich mal wieder total verrückt wegen- nunja, wegen Rons Hochzeit. Verdammt, ich hab dir gar nicht erzählt, dass er heiratet... Ich muss dir wohl nicht sagen, wen." Er grinste.

"Jedenfalls macht sie ein noch viel schlimmeres Theater als damals bei Bill, wenn du dir das überhaupt vorstellen kannst. Sie hält uns jetzt ganz schön auf Trab, dabei will Ron das gar nicht, glaub ich.

Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass unser kleiner Ronnie heiratet. Ich meine, unser kleines Muttersöhnchen mit dem Dreck an der Nase... Weißt du noch, damals, als er das erste Mal nach Hogwarts gekommen ist und sie ihm noch die Nase geputzt hat?" Er gluckste und schwieg dann, als lausche er auf die unhörbare Antwort seines Gegenübers.

"Ich weiß, ich weiß", sagte er dann schulterzuckend. "Das ist schon über zehn Jahre her..." Er schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf und ließ seinen Blick schweifen.

Plötzlich sah er wieder zurück zum Grabstein.

"Ich glaube, mit Ginny dauerts auch nicht mehr lange. Unsere kleine Ginny, wow. Sie klebt immer noch genauso wie am Anfang mit Harry zusammen - Mum hofft, dass da noch was daraus wird und ehrlich gesagt glaube ich, sie hat sogar Recht. Hätte niemand von uns geglaubt, als Harry das erste Mal in den Fuchsbau gekommen ist." Seine Stimme stolperte über unterdrücktes Gelächter. "Wie sie damals nie den Mund aufgekriegt hat in seiner Gegenwart, wie sie ihn bewundert hat..." Ein erinnerungsseeliger Gesichtsausdruck breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und für ein paar Augenblicke erfüllte sein leichtes Lachen die schwere Herbstluft.

_Ich habe Blumen mit  
weiß nicht, ob du sie magst  
Damals hättest du dich wahrscheinlich sehr gefreut_

_Wenn sie dir nicht gefallen,  
stör dich nicht weiter dran  
Sie werden ganz bestimmt bald wieder weggeräumt_

_Wie es mir geht?  
Die Frage stellst du jedes Mal  
Ich bin okay, will nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst_

_Und so red ich mit dir wie immer  
so als ob es wie früher wär  
so als hätten wir jede Menge Zeit  
Ich spür dich ganz nah hier bei mir  
kann deine Stimme im Wind hörn  
Und wenn es regnet, weiß ich, dass du manchmal weinst  
bis die Sonne scheint  
bis sie wieder scheint._

"Wie es mir geht?" Der Rothaarige schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Hey, mir geht's gut, du kennst mich doch! Die anderen geht's auch super, wir sind nur alle ein wenig im Stress wegen der Hochzeit - ich glaube, du hattest Recht" Seine Stimme zitterte kaum merklich. "Am besten wäre es wohl, Mum einfach mit einer Ganzkörperklammer zu belegen, bis alles vorbei ist..." Er schluckte sichtbar und schwieg für eine Weile.

Dann riss er sich zusammen und setzte ein Lächeln auf.

"Die haben Ron und Hermine mit Hochzeitsgeschenken ertränkt, das ist unglaublich!", fuhr er dann mit ein wenig hoher Stimme fort. "Noch viel mehr als bei Bill und Fleur damals, falls du dir das üerhaupt vorstellen kannst! Ich glaube, die Gäste wollen sich wirklich selbst übertreffen, aber die beiden haben auch wirklich ganz Hogwarts von damals eingeladen, zumindest hab ich so das Gefühl. Lee kommt auch-" Ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht und er zog die Shcultern ein wenig hoch. "Ich hab ihn nicht mehr gesehen seit-" Er brach erneut ab. Er fuhr nervös mit der Zunge über seine Lippen und setzte dann von Neuem an: "Ron hat mich ganz seltsam angeschaut, als ich ihm unser Geschenk gegeben hab und gesagt hab, es sei von uns beiden... ich verstehe das wirklich nicht, die Leuten gucken immer so komisch, wen ich von dir rede..." Seine Stimme verlor sich.

_Ich soll dich grüßen  
von den andern  
Sie denken alle noch ganz oft an dich_

_Und dein Garten  
es geht ihm wirklich gut  
obwohl man merkt, dass du ihm doch sehr fehlst_

_Und es kommt immer noch Post  
ganz fett adressiert an dich  
obwohl doch jeder weiß, dass du weggezogen bist_

"Schade, dass du morgen nicht da sein kannst", flüsterte er. Er war direkt vor dem Grabstein auf die Knie gesunken und strich mit den Fingern vorsichtig über den eingravierten Namen: Fred Weasley.

Seine Hand wanderte über das Geburtsdatum, das auch das seine war, und verweilte schließlich auf dem Todesdatum.

"Wir sehen uns wieder, Fred." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Windhauch in der Dunkelheit. "Irgendwann."

_Und so red ich mit dir wie immer  
und ich verspreche dir,  
wir haben irgendwann wieder jede Menge Zeit  
Dann werden wir uns wieder sehn  
du kannst dich ja kümmern, wenn du willst,  
dass die Sonne an diesem Tag auch auf mein Grab scheint  
dass die Sonne scheint  
dass sie wieder scheint._


End file.
